La Noticia
by Almendroide
Summary: Hermione se entera que espera un bebé de Draco, y ella decide comunicarle la noticia de una manera distinta. ¿Cuántos intentos necesitará para enterarse de la noticia?


Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conformes con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a nuestro antojo.

N/A: El test de embarazo de orina, al que hago referencia, consiste en una tira absorbente presentada dentro de un cartucho plástico que reacciona ante la hormona gonadotropina coriónica humana que se presenta en la orina. Para ello, la persona orina en un frasco o sobre el cartucho y espera un minuto hasta que en el visor aparecen unas líneas. Generalmente, una línea es no embarazo y dos es un "felicidades, serás madre".

 **La Noticia**

Realmente no recuerdo cuanto tiempo me tomó cerrar la boca y volver a focalizarme en que tengo una vida que seguir viviendo, sólo recuerdo que me tomó al menos unos cuantos minutos más en levantarme y no sé, respirar.

No es que la noticia no me agradara, es más bien que no estaba preparada para que un bebé se presentara frente a mi o, más bien, dentro de mi cuerpo, pero las pruebas eran contundentes y ya no podía negar mi realidad.

Es claro, siempre he querido ser madre, pero el que se me haya retrasado el periodo en estas fechas tan estresantes para cualquier mortal, muggle o mago, no era indicio de nada. Ni siquiera recordaba bien cuál era mi ciclo, ya que era bastante logro si recordaba cepillar mi cabello cada mañana.

Pero mi madre vio "ese brillo en mis ojos" y sus ansias de ser abuela lograron que durante toda la tarde anterior me diera cátedras de cómo criar bebés, incluso antes de convencerme de hacerme una prueba. Siendo sincera, accedí sólo para que se calmara y dejara de hablar, me tenía la cabeza dando vueltas y no me dejaba sacar cuentas. Porque eso es lo primero que pensamos cuando creemos que alguien ha decidido crecer dentro de nosotras, calcular algún posible retraso.

Claro que esperé hasta hoy para comprobar si madre cumpliría su sueño en un futuro cercano, demasiado cercano, en la soledad y tranquilidad de mi hogar. No es que muriera de ansias y apenas me desperté lo hice. La verdad es que a conciencia y descaradamente dormí hasta un poco antes de medio día, y luego de tomar un desayuno ligero me duché y procedí a leer el primer libro que pillé en mi estantería. Gracias a Merlín, no trataba acerca de bebés, sino que creo que era una historia de dragones y algo más. Eso lo sé por la imagen de la portada, ya que luego de cinco páginas de las cuales no recuerdo haber leído nada decidí dejar de postergar lo impostergable.

Cada paso hacia el baño fue meditado. Mi madre me acompañó a comprar un test de embarazo muggle (más bien yo la acompañé a ella) y lo tenía en la estantería de ese lugar. Además, llevé mi varita, para aplicar el método mágico en caso de dudas.

Y bueno, acá volvemos al principio. La famosa prueba dio positivo, dos bien definidas líneas rosas confirmaban lo que tanto temía. Luego de volver a respirar y controlar a mi cabeza que daba vueltas, tomé mi varita y la apunté sobre mi vientre. No alcancé a terminar de recitar el _RevelusPregnancy_ cuando esa famosa lucecita amarilla me confirmaba que una celulita había comenzado a crecer dentro de mí.

Por si fuera poco, luego de mi segunda etapa de apnea y de giros vertiginosos de mi cabeza, mi estómago se encontró lo suficientemente revuelto que vinieron los vómitos, como una bienvenida cruel al mundo de la embarazada.

Tengo que confesar que me tomó un poco más de media hora en asumir mi nueva condición, y cuando logré ese "cambio de mentalidad" y asumí que mi vida cambiaría por completo de ahora en adelante, se abrió mi grifo de lágrimas y no podía parar de llorar, pero de la emoción. Porque sí, me encontraba de repente demasiado emocionada e ilusionada de tener un bebé, y de todo lo que conllevaría. Ya quería que naciera para tenerlo en mis brazos, o que creciera un poco más para saber qué sería. Esta segunda etapa de bienvenida al universo de embarazadas duró bastante, hasta que vino como una especie de revelación algo que lograría que me calmara lo suficiente para preocuparme de otros pequeños detalles.

Fue una suerte que Draco se encontrara en viaje de negocios ese fin de semana, ya que tenía una ventaja de media tarde para idear la mejor manera de comunicárselo sin provocar algún daño emocional o una mala bienvenida al mundo de los padres primerizos (como me pasó a mi).

Y en eso me encuentro ahora, ideando la mejor manera de hacerle saber que el linaje Malfoy no acabaría con él. Y ya se me ha ocurrido un plan.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Cuando Draco llegó a casa, yo no lo sentí. Entró al cuarto, me besó en la frente y luego se fue a preparar un café (se había vuelto realmente adicto a dicha bebida), sin querer despertarme para no incomodarme. Lo sé, porque me lo comentó más tarde cuando le reclamé no haberme despertado. Yo tenía preparada una caja de regalos especial que contenía el test de embarazos, para dárselo y que descubriera por si mismo la sorpresa. Pero no conté con que no despertaría cuando llegara, ni menos con que al ver la cajita en mi mesita de noche haya asumido que era para él, y se la haya llevado sin más.

Sorpresa fue la mía cuando, minutos más tarde, me levanté al sentir ruidos en la cocina y fui a investigar, y me encontré con él en la encimera bebiendo de su taza favorita.

-Buen día, hermosa – me dedicó con su sonrisa que levanta el ánimo de cualquier ser viviente. Mas yo no pude contestar. La impresión que me dio el verlo revolver el contenido de su taza con mi test, con el primer acercamiento de nuestro bebé, me dejó paralizada ya que no supe como reaccionar. –Gracias por tu regalo, aún no comprendo muy bien para qué sirven estos artefactos muggles que te empeñas en traerme, pero creo que he acertado con este, ¿no? La verdad es que el café sabe distinto, y me agrada.

Luego de beber un sorbo, corroborando lo "distinto" que sabía su café, se acercó a mí y me dio uno de esos abrazos que me reconfortan por completo. Le devolví su gesto con un tierno beso en su mejilla (no besaría sus labios hasta que se aseara), pero el hecho de sentirme acogida y de ver como no se había enterado de nuestro bebé, y para peor, se había bebido la prueba, consiguieron que estallara en lágrimas que él no comprendía.

-Lo siento -me disculpé cuando dejé de hipar. –Es sólo que te he extrañado demasiado.

Y que tengo que idear otro plan.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Luego de decidir no decirle jamás nunca acerca de lo poco higiénico de su nuevo revolvedor de café (y de hacerlo desaparecer apenas tuve oportunidad), se me ocurrió un nuevo plan.

Cuando mi jornada laboral acabó, pasé por una tienda de bebés y comencé a llorar. Malditas hormonas que se apoderan de mi ser. Tragándome las lágrimas y dejando en claro que en estos meses la que mandará seré yo y no ellas, entré y recorrí sus pasillos. Escogí un hermoso conjunto de gorrito más zapatitos, y pedí que me los envolvieran.

Llegué a casa y Draco ya se encontraba allí, intentando hacer la cena. Realmente son bastante tiernos sus intentos por ser menos mago y adoptar un poco más la cultura muggle, y tengo que reconocer que la cocina no se le da para nada mal. Sólo que aún no aprende a combinar nuevas esencias, pero sus comidas son un deleite.

Después de quitarme el abrigo y dejar la cartera, saqué mi regalo y fui a saludarlo.

-Hola amor- le dije con unos nervios disfrazados de alegría por verlo, acompañados de un apasionado beso en un intento de que mis labios dejaran de temblar.

-Se que te derrites por verme, mione, pero el punto que aún tirites al verme me halaga, ya sabes.

Vaya, no puedo camuflar ni siquiera una espinilla e intenté camuflar la gran noticia. Que ingenua soy en algunas ocasiones.

Como sea, mientras se terminaba de cocinar la carne en el horno, le hice entrega de mi regalo y él, feliz como un niño en navidad (realmente amaba los regalos), se fue a acomodar al sofá para ver de qué se trataba. Yo me dediqué a acomodar las flores que había traído para mi y había dejado sobre la encimera, esperando que de un momento a otro se diera por enterado, más al verlo me estaba esperando para que me sentara a su lado para abrir el regalo.

Tragué toda la saliva que tenía en la boca, que no era mucha, ya que tenía la boca seca desde hace un par de días, más o menos desde cuando me había enterado de mi estado, y me acerqué a su lado. Una vez me senté, me dio las gracias y comenzó a abrir el regalo.

Yo cerré los ojos y me entregué a lo inevitable.

-Veo que has seguido tejiendo- me comentó. Abrí los ojos y lo miré incrédula. Claramente no eran mis tejidos, pero me halagó que lo pensada. –Realmente te has perfeccionado, amor. A la elfa de mi madre le encantarán estos presentes. Aunque creo que erraste en la medida, prenda es prenda. Pero no sé si mi madre se pondrá feliz al ver que sigues insistiendo en dejarla sin elfos domésticos.

Al ver que comenzaba a llorar, creyó que había herido mis sentimientos y mientras me abrazada y me decía que estaban hermosos, que estaba seguro que le encantarían a la elfa de la Mansión Malfoy, en un intento de consolarme, yo no podía creer lo poco intuitivo que era mi novio.

Esa noche casi no dormí, pensando en una manera más directa pero no tan directa de comunicarle la noticia.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Amanecí con malestares. Lo primero que hice al despertar en la mañana fue ir a vomitar al baño. Draco vino tras de mí, me afirmó el cabello mientras yo eliminaba todo de mi estómago.

-Lo siento –no paraba de repetir, sintiéndose culpable por algo que yo no entendía.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? – le pregunté yo, mientras me enjuagaba la boca una vez se detuvo el flujo dentro de mí.

-Mi comida te cayó mal, sabía que no tenía que hacerle caso a las recetas de Pansy.

Oh, dulce amor mío. Por qué no eres capaz de ver lo evidente y leer las señales. Pero en vez de ello, mi respuesta fue otra.

-No creo que haya sido tu comida, amor. Vengo sintiéndome un poco nauseabunda desde hace días. De todos modos, recuerda que hoy comeremos con Harry, Ginny, Ron y Daphne, así que podrás descansar tus dotes culinarias.

Su cara de fascinación lo dijo todo. Porque no hubo tal cara. A pesar de haber aceptado que yo venía con mis amigos incluidos, no faltaban las bromitas y comentarios sarcásticos aludiendo el pasado. Sin embargo, había logrado al menos hace un año que dejaran de tirarse maldiciones y pudiéramos mantener una comida en paz.

Por la tarde, luego de que pasara por mí y nos dirigiéramos al lugar en que cenaríamos, fuimos conversando acerca de nuestras siguientes vacaciones, escogiendo el destino. Draco quería que tomáramos un tour por África, recorriendo distintas dinastías amigas de su familia y conviviendo con la fauna de la zona. Yo me imaginaba con una barriga de ocho meses escapando de los leones. Tuve que desechar mi almuerzo en una de las bolsas de papel que había comprado para estas situaciones, y Draco me hizo jurar que sólo tomaría una sopa de cena.

Harry fue el primero en hacer notar que estaba más pálida que la cal, y todos voltearon a verme. Yo comenté que se trataba de un virus estacional (estacional, de nueve meses más o menos) y que me pondría mejor dentro de poco.

Sin embargo, fue Ginny la que me miró con emoción luego de que Draco comentara de mis episodios vomitivos de ese día. Rápidamente, me la llevé al baño de mujeres y le tapé la boca mientras chillaba de emoción.

-Dime que es cierto. ¡Dime que es cierto!- no paraba de repetir, mientras yo la hacía bajar la voz.

Claro, cómo no iba a enterarse si tenía "ese brillo en los ojos" y no paraba de vomitar. Malditas mujeres y sus infinitos sentidos. Asentí lentamente, como cuidando las reacciones de mi amiga, más esta se puso a saltar mientras lloraba de emoción, y yo me largué a llorar con ella.

-¡Seré tía! Este es el mejor día de mi vida después del día en que Harry se puso los pantalones y se decidió a salir conmigo. ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

-¡Por Merlin, Ginny! ¡No grites!

-No me digas que Draco no sabe –cuando la miré con cara de circunstancias, me dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza. – ¡Y qué estás esperando, mujer!

-El momento correcto, supongo. He intentado hacerlo de manera creativa, pero Draco no entiende las señales y tergiversa todo en otros sentidos.

Y lamentablemente, en la media hora que estuvimos encerradas en el baño, a Ginny no se le ocurrió ninguna idea novedosa para confesarle la verdad a Draco más que ser directa.

Luego de hacerle prometer y jurar de mil maneras distintas que no le diría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry, fuimos a comer nuestras frías comidas que claro, como no, vomité esa misma noche.

 _A la semana siguiente…_

Fue tanto mi estrés por encontrar la forma de decirle a Draco que sería padre, que esa semana casi no dormía y me la pasaba o llorando o vomitando. Me daba nauseas esperar tanto para poder decirle, e impotencia el no encontrar la forma de hacerlo.

Draco estuvo conmigo en cada momento de crisis, incluso cuando estaba en plena jornada laboral y tuvo que ir por mí para llevarme a casa.

Mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos y me decía palabras de aliento, con la incertidumbre de no saber el motivo de mi llanto, esperó pacientemente a que me calmara para decir:

-Vaya, si no te conociera pensaría que estás embarazada.

Decir que quedé en blanco es un favor hacia mi persona, considerando realmente como realmente quedé.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de "si no te conociera"?

-A que estoy seguro de que si de verdad estuvieras esperando un bebé, me lo dirías en el momento en que te enterases.

Me sentí tan tonta y ridícula por querer hacer algo especial, por temer a su reacción y por no decirle nada aún. No sé qué me pasó por la mente ese día que decidí hacer algo distinto, cuando en el fondo siempre supe que el sólo decírselo sería suficiente para él.

Cuando rompí a llorar por millonésima vez en esa semana eterna, Draco me tomó de los hombros y me enderezó con fuerza y delicadeza. Con paciencia secó una a una mis lágrimas y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba calmada nuevamente, habló.

-Mione, amor, dime la verdad. ¿Estás embarazada?

Nunca pensé que lo vería llorar. "Son lágrimas de emoción", me dijo, una vez corroboró conmigo que seríamos padres. Fueron muy pocas en comparación con las mías, y también duraron mucho menos, pero ahí estuvieron, y su abrazo de euforia y felicidad me hicieron sentir totalmente amada y segura para traer a mi bebé al mejor hogar posible.

-Te amo –le dije, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y yo los amo a ustedes –me dijo, para luego besar mi vientre.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, hablábamos sobre nuestro futuro y lo que se nos venía. Le comenté mi imagen de mi persona con una barriga de ocho meses corriendo de los leones, y él no paraba de reír por lo graciosa de la situación. Luego me prometió que no iríamos a África, una vez fue consciente del peligro que mi barriga y yo corríamos, y pensó en algo que a mi aún no me estresaba.

-Tenemos que comunicárselo a mis padres. Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos preparar algo creativo para darles la noticia.

Lo miré con amor, con todo mi amor, pensando en lo increíblemente hermoso e ingenuo que era si pensaba que pasaría más tiempo sufriendo penas y pesares ideando la mejor manera de comunicar mi embarazo. Le di la espalda con un "Buenas noches, amor".

Draco me besó el hombro y se acostó boca arriba con sus brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, pensando.

-¡Hey! ¡No me digas que el gorrito y los zapatitos eran para nuestro bebé! – exclamó, como una revelación.

-Buenas noches, amor –dije entre risas, sin voltear a verlo.

-Y la misteriosa cucharita revolvedora de café… MIONE!

Mi pobre y dulce Draco, ¡Cómo lo amo!

* * *

 _Hola a todos!_

 _Les traigo este pequeño relato que tenía en mente hace tiempo y quise concretar ahora._

 _Espero les haya gustado!_

 _Cualquier comentario, del tipo que sea, se agradece ^^_

 _Saludos_


End file.
